Cunha School Days xD
by CeCeNikkiLayton
Summary: Heey! First Fan Fic! I suck at summaries. BTW rated T cuz I'm just paranoid. Bad words? Yah watever. xD Soooo there will be FloraxLuke and I made ocs right? idk. and maybe making some, and I'm in it xD soooo there will obvi be MexClive and possible MexLuke. Many of my friends r in this. soooo yeah R&R xD
1. When We Met

**This is my very first Fan Fic soooo sry if it sux. Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton or any characters. All that credit goes to 5-Level or Level-5 which ever order that goes in. BTW! Its in many POVs.**

CeCe's POV

I can't wait for school! I heard it's going to be way better than last year, because of the new 8th graders coming in. I hope they are nice! Oh yeah, by the way, school starts today.

**Two hours later….**

"Hey CeCe!" Alex screamed as she ran at me. She knocked me over onto the ground and jumped all around me.

"Holy chiz Alex! What the hell!" I screamed back. Thank God no teachers were around. As I got up, I turned around and saw I wasn't the only person to get knocked down. In front of me stood a new student, and possibly a new flame.

**Luke's POV**

As I was trying to walk to my 1st class, I saw a couple of blonde girls. I think they were best friends or sisters because one was running at the other and screaming some peculiar think I couldn't understand. Then, for whatever reason, I blacked out. A couple minutes later, I was awoken by one of the blonde girls. She had bright blue eyes.

_**A.N. Love? Find out!**_


	2. Shocks and Surprises

**A/N: Heey peeps! I'm loving this story. Btw, I might start a songfic or something. R&R! x3**

**Luke's POV**

When I was awoken by one of the two blondes, at first all I could see was her sparkling sky blue eyes. Then her beautifully imperfect nose. Quickly after, her lips. As red as a rose, teasing me while I lay on the ground wondering why. Why did she suddenly just want to help me? Why someone as beautiful as herself? Why not someone like Flora? That's when it hit me. This is a dream. Or maybe shes just a mirage. I pinched myself. Nope, she's real.

"Oh! He's awake. Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I'm fine, maybe just a little shocked still. But might I ask, what's your name?" I said.

"My name is CeCe. What's yours?" CeCe said with a sweet smile.

"My name is Luke. By the way you have very pretty eyes." I replied.

_Did I really just say that? _I thought to myself.

"Uhmmm, what did you just say Luke?" CeCe bewilderedly said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh nothing!" I slightly yelled.

_I think I ruined my chances. Maybe._ I thought.

**CeCe's POV**

I heard him say I had pretty eyes. OMG! He must like me in some way. Hopefully. I hope I'm not taking it the wrong way.

"Hey Luke. I heard what you said about my eyes…" I announced.

"You…. Did? Oh no." He said wildly.

"Luke it's not a prob. It's just….. Luke I'm just going to ask it. Do you like me?" I half whispered and half screamed.

"CeCe, as a guy, I can't tell you that. But as a gentleman, I probably should tell you. I don't want to ruin a friendly relationship with you. But I will give you this." He replied.

He walked into me and gave me a bracelet. It was my favorite color, purple. It had the words "Friend", and "I love you" tied onto it in beads.

"Luke this is—" I was cutoff my him going in to kiss me. When he let go of the kiss, he said,

"When I first saw you, I realized something. It was I'll never get a chance with you. And you want to know why, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I can't have you for three reasons. 1st, I see guys look at you like they want you and that that love you. 2nd, The competition will be so bad that we might get hurt, and Clive, one of my friends, might go for you. 3rd, I'm dating Flora." He explained. I was devastated.

"Luke! Oh Luke!" a girl with golden brown hair banded in a ponytail with a ribbon.

"Hey! That's her now. Flora! I'm over here!" he said. She ran over to him.

"Oh. Hello Luke! Hey miss! What's your name?" Flora said sweetly in an annoying way.

"My name is CeCe. Luke was just telling me about you, Flora. Your even prettier than I imagined!" I answered. I wasn't going to be sucked into any little game she made or played, so I should spend less time around her. Oh, how jealous she probably thought I was. But she is probably right.

**Flora's POV**

I just met this girl, CeCe, and she was obviously flirting with my Luke. But when I came in, that all changed. She seemed sad, and possibly jealous. Why would she? He's mine, and I don't share anything. Well, everything except my cooking. I think I might bake some cookies when I get home. Then I will create a plan to destroy CeCe's rep and relations.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry, I made Flora sound really evil. Peace to the peeps! Xz3**


	3. Last Class

**Heey peeps! Sorry about others, ik it's off, but I'll try to make it better. R&R!**

**Flora's POV**

I'm in my sixth or seventh class (I really can't tell because I was just in a double period class, and you know, they are kind of confusing. This period is home economics, and right now we are making little pillows. The girl CeCe was with at lunch was making a pillow with a strange animal on it. It looked like a colorful pastry on a rainbow with a cat head. Nyan cat, I think she said. The same pastry-cat was on her shirt.

"How is that even possible, Alex? A pastry with a cat head? And a rainbow? It's cute though." I said.

"It's just a drawing, Flora. Don't bug out on it." Alex replied.

A couple feet away from us was an odd girl with red hair. She looked like she needed help, but didn't want any. There was no design on the pillow. In fact, there wasn't much pillow at all. Just stuffing and cloth.

I looked at another pillow. This one had a tea cup with a question mark on it. I quickly looked away and closed my eyes.

_Professor Layton… Luke…._ I thought.

I must have said something because the teacher looked startled. I looked at the pillow again. It wasn't a tea cup at all. It was an apple with a worm popping out of it. The teacher's pillow of course.

Just then I heard the door open and footsteps towards me.

**Professor Layton's POV**

I walked into the classroom that Flora told me was her 7th class. I spotted her immediately, and walked hurriedly towards her.

"Flora, dear. School seems to be over, time to go home." I said.

"Uhmmm… Professor? I'm in the middle of a class. School is over in like, five minutes. It ends at 3:05. Not 3." Flora said, with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh. Sorry Flora. This is very embarrassing. I'm just going to wait in the car." I shyly said. I could feel my cheeks going red.

As I was walking out to my car, I saw two young men. They looked to be in their early 20's, but couldn't possibly be. Their faces didn't look matured. Then I realized something. They were 8th graders. Oh no. I hurried to my car as the 8th graders spot me at run in my direction.

"Oh, hello fellows. Would you care for a puzzle?" I kindly asked.

"Uhmm, we were going to steal your car, but since you offered a puzzle, maybe we won't. Unless it sucks." One of the two said.

"Okay then, boys. There are four children. Someone is lying about eating the father's last pudding cup. Child 1 says: I couldn't possibly have taken it! I was with dad the whole time! Child 2 says: I was with my mother going shopping. Child 3: I was with child 2 and my friend. Child 4: I didn't do it! I'm never around the fridge! Who is lying?" I asked.

"Child 4! Child 4!" both boys yelled.

"I'm afraid that is incorrect boys. None of the children are lying. The father just wanted to blame someone for it when he really ate it." I explained.

"Ohhh. Well, chao!" one said. The other followed obediently.

Just then, Flora walked out of the classroom.

"Okay, let's go Professor!" Flora kindly said.

"Hold on Flora. We have to wait for Luke because I told Clark I would give Luke a ride home." I explained.

"Okay!" Flora replied.

Luke ran at the Laytonmobile from out of nowhere and hopped in the backseat. He looked troubled.

"Professor, can you hurry back to my house? I want to make sure my kitty is okay." Luke said, out of breath.

"Okay, Luke! We will be there shortly." I said. I floored it.

**A/N: What do you think Luke's cat should be like? Just tell me want you think in a review! Yes, ik this one is focused on Luke, Flora and the Professor. Heey! I got him in! Yay. Peace to the peeps! - CeCe**


	4. Kitten and Kaboodle

**Hey every-a-body! Sorry, haven't updated for a few, but here's the story!**

**Luke's POV**

The Professor had just dropped me off, and I was standing in front of my house. My parents weren't home, and the door was ajar. I walked into the house and whispered, "Mum? Dad? Lucie? Are you here?"

A few seconds later, I heard a tiny mew.

_Lucie, _I thought. _She must be under the sofa._  
I looked under the sofa, and she wasn't there. Loveseat? Nope. TV? Nope. Refrigerator? Nope. My bed? Nope. My parents' bed? Nope. I finally found her trapped inside the bathtub completely wet. I grabbed a towel off of the towel rack. As I dried Lucie off, I asked her in a soothing voice, "Who did this baby… Was it mum? Dad? Poor baby…"

I heard footsteps.

**Flora's POV**

As soon as the Professor and I stepped into our home, the telephone was ringing. I picked it up and said the usual "hello" to the person on the other line. It was Luke. He said when we dropped him off, the door to his house was ajar, his kitten, Lucie, was in the tub, soaked, and his parents weren't home.

"Are you alright, Luke? Do you want the Professor and myself to come over? You know what, before that I'm going to bake you some cookies." I kindly said.

"Please, come over. But please don't bake cookies. You remember last time you did, you almost burned the house down and *cough*_killed us_. *cough cough*" Luke replied.

"Fine, no cookies. Okay, I'll just tell the Prof. and we will be over right away! Hehe you didn't say anything about brownies…. Bye!" I said. I hung up the phone quickly and ran to the kitchen.

"Professor! Do we have any-" I was cutoff by the Professor.

"Flora. I don't think it's such a good idea baking cookies. You remember last time…" the Professor slightly yelled.

"Luke is worried about his parents and his kitty, because when we dropped him off, his door was open, his parents weren't home, and his kitten was soaking wet in the tub. I just wanted to make him brownies." I explained.

"Oh. That's fine." Professor said.

After an hour, the brownies were done and the professor and I were off to Luke's house. When we finally got there, we walked inside ( because the door was still open ) and called for Luke. There was no answer. We looked around, and there were mud tracks on the ground, too big to be Luke's. Luke is in deep trouble.

**Getting better I hope! That's all for now…. Ik. Peace to the peeps! **

**CeCe**


End file.
